Breaking the Rules
by OtakuofHorror
Summary: Anti sees Sean's Halloween Shenanigans and is not happy. He devises a plan to rid himself of his problems. His problems being Sean and Dark. There is a problem with his plans though. Dark doesn't want to be rid of Anti. He, himself, will go to a few lengths to make sure of that. Poor Mark and Sean just want to live while trying to hide their feelings for each other.
1. Prologue

The Irishman slammed his laptop shut, not caring about the obvious cracking that came from it.

His green eye blazing with anger, he pulled out his phone dialing the first number that came to mind.

His jaw clenching and unclenching as he waited for an answer. He was trying to control his anger, which he was never good at.

Finally his friend? answered. "What do you want, Anti? I was sleeping," A gruff, tired voice came from the other end.

That did it, "I've told you how many times to not call me that! That's not my name!"

"Did you just call to bitch at me? If so I'm hanging up."

The Irishman was silent.

"Ant-" He cut himself off, not wanting to get an even worse headache from the hothead, "Andrew?"

After a few moments Andrew spoke quietly, "I'm assuming that since you were sleeping, you didn't see?"

"See wha- You were watching his stuff about you on again weren't you?"

"Its part of our rules, Derrick, what the fuck else am I supposed to do?" Andrew frowned.

"Not watch them. I stop watching Mark's videos including me back when he played that game with me supposedly being a girl," Derrick responded, "Besides, all the videos have just made you angry, more than usual anyway."

"One, I will teleport over there and slap you. And two, I'm not you. I can't just ignore our world's rules."

Derrick chuckled, knowing he'd shock the other before he could get a hand on him, but let the other continue speaking.

"What if we get rid of them? Then we won't have to deal with those stupid videos anymore and we won't ever have to speak to each other again."

There was a pause from Derrick's end. Andrew thought the other had fallen asleep, "Der-"

"But wouldn't that be against the rules?" If Andrew didn't know any better he'd have thought the other sounded upset, he did though. It was probably just his anger combining with Derrick's tiredness.

"It's not breaking the rules if they're in our world," Andrew smirked.


	2. Chapter 1

The room was dark, aside from a light that showed onto an unconscious male figure. His crystal like eyes fluttering opened and he sat up, blinking a few times to get use to the light. His dyed green hair was messy from sleep, he subconsciously tried to smooth it.

It took him a few moments to realize he wasn't in his room. He had no clue where he was actually. The area outside of the light was completely black.

He felt a familiar prickle of fear, much like the kind from a really good horror game. This truly was the perfect amount of creepy.

This began the debate to leave the safety of the light. At least here he could know what was coming for him. Then again he didn't know where exactly here was and he wouldn't have a chance of finding out if he stayed.

That was the moment the light went out. He clasped his hand over his mouth to keep from screaming.

"I see you're awake, Sean." A voice, much similar to his own, but with a slightly thicker Irish accent, came from somewhere in the darkness.

The light returned, now enveloping the entire room. It wasn't very large. It contained no furniture. Cold and grey was the only way to describe it. It was like a cell. No on further look that's exactly what it was. A barred door stood in front of him.

On the other side of the door stood a male. He looked much like Sean. The only differences were his hair and his eyes. His hair wasn't colored, it was brown. One eye was light green and the other was covered by a black eye patch. The guy really seemed to like black actually. His clothes were mostly black, the only other color was red. It was a collar of some sort.

The man stared at him with a displeased expression.

"H-hello?" Sean blurted out unsure of what else to say.

Rolling his visible eye, the man unlocked the cell pulling the door open. "Let's go."

Sean stood, not wanting to be in the cell, despite not knowing where he was being taken. The other male stood aside to let him out.

Once out of the cell, Sean noticed a few extra things about the other. In his ears were black and red gauges. The other discovery was that the collar was a shock collar.

The thought of being electrocuted came to mind and Sean felt sick.

He realized his disgust must have been showing because the other scoffed, revealing slightly sharp teeth in the process. "It's not so bad, really. Besides I hate this thing."

He turned and began walking down the corridor after that. Sean followed.

They walked in silence for a while until Sean broke it, "Who are you?"

The other glanced at him a moment, before speaking, his voice low "I'm you. Well the opposite version. The better version, really."

Sean stopped in his tracks, "You're Antisepticeye?!"

The other stopped, whirling around to face him, "Do not call me that!" He shouted, a murderous look in his eye.

Sean stepped back, the other stepped closer, "I have a name and I will not be called by anything but it!" He was seething with rage. The calm annoyance he'd been previously showing was gone.

"W-what's your name then?" Sean stammered, not wanting to anger him anymore.

He stood back, pausing a moment before speaking, "Andrew. My name is Andrew, Sean."

"Well, uh, it's nice to meet ya, Andrew!" Sean found himself smiling as he extended his hand, ready to shake the others.

Andrew stared at him a moment before turning and beginning to walk again. Sean dropped his hand, walking after him. They were silent once more.


	3. Chapter 2

The room was dark and silent. Sean felt too awkward to speak so he just stood watching Andrew pace. Said periodically checking his phone.

Finally deciding to break the silence, "Is every-" he was cut off by a bang. Seconds later another figure ways thrown in between the two Irishmen.

His flannel was torn, he was beaten pretty badly. The telltale red floof told Sean exactly who it was. He was instantly at his friend's side. "M-mark? Mark! Are you okay?!"

Mark looked up at Sean with a bit of a forced smile, he coughed, "Couldn't be worse, Jackaboy."

And he was right, as Sean helped him to his feet, he couldn't help but stare at the bruising on his face. He was sporting a black eye, his left eye to be exact. His lower lip was split, bleeding slightly.

As he was about to ask what happened, Andrew began screaming at the reason, "You had one fucking job, Derrick! Bring him here on time! One fucking job! Now we're short on time!"

Sean tried his best to keep his battered friend up as he looks at the newcomer. He looked much like Mark, except he slightly he was slightly paler and had red eyes. Oh and his floof was dark purple. Like Andrew he wore all black.

Sean looked at his friend, "Is that..?" He didn't finish, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, thats Darkiplier, not what I was expecting either, then again Anti looks different from what I'd thought," Mark mumbled.

"He doesn't like to be called that," Sean whispered back.

Andrew had finished screaming, glaring at Derrick, waiting for him to speak.

"He put up more of a fight than I thought, okay? Plus I got him here. So as long as you don't bitch we can get this done," Derrick was quiet a moment before speaking again, "Why did we bring them here anyway?"

Andrew's visible eye widens a moment before he went back to glaring at the taller, "Why we are going to have a fucking tea party with them," he grumbles, eye twitching.

Derrick gives a him a confused look, before Andrew shouts, "Fucking idiot we are going to kill the-" he cut himself off as he began to scream grabbing at the shock collar around his neck. Derrick had pulled out the remote for it and was holding in the button.

"Not that bad huh?" Sean mumbled, before Mark placed a hand over his mouth, giving him a look before glancing over at their arguing alter egos. He looked back at Sean, who realized what he was trying to tell him.

Run. Run before they noticed.

That's exactly what they both did.


	4. Chapter 3

"You fucking douche! What the fuuuck-?!" Andrew's last word was drawn out, cutting off his statement as Derrick pressed the button again.

"Quick fucking screaming at me then," Derrick deadpanned, finally taking his thumb off the button and pocketing the remote.

Rubbing around the collar, Andrew glared at the other, silently. Now it was silent. No annoying yet warming pain from that fucking collar his so-called friend had put on him so long ago.

Derrick smirked, he'd never say it out loud but he thought the disgusted look was cute. In fact all the disgusted looks Andrew gave him were cute. Which is exactly why he harassed the other so much.

Remembering they had an audience, Andrew turned to check on their captives. And immediately wanted to shove that remote down Derrick's throat.

They were gone!

Whipping around to face the other, he was prepared to give him another earful but Derrick stopped him.

"Unless you want to waste more time, I'd suggest keeping that pretty little mouth shut."

Andrew felt himself flush, Derrick gave him a bit of a smug look before grabbing his arm and pulling him in the only direction Mark and Sean could have gone without Andrew noticing during his tantrum/shocking punishment.

Andrew quickly pulled away from him, "D-don't touch me!" He tried to sound menacing, he really did but it was hard when he felt like someone shoved his face into a campfire.

Derrick chuckled, he was even cuter flustered, "C'mon they couldn't have gotten far. They're bound it get lost. This place is a maze."

Derrick began to walk in the direction he'd seen their alter egos go. Andrew regained his composure for sprint after, then passed the other, "So lazy! We don't have a lot of time left!"

Derrick sighed, _Maybe I want the window of opportunity to close. Ever think of that, you greedy leprechaun?_

Another dead end.

Mark smashes his fist into the wall in frustration. His other hand had grabbed Sean's when they fled from their captures and just quite hadn't let go yet. Neither seemed to notice or really minded actually.

They both had had crushes on eachother for quite sometime. And even though the situation wasn't the best, they still enjoyed the contact.

Thank whatever being was looking over them that this place was filled with cliche bad horror lighting or Mark would be able to see the faint blush dusted over Sean's cheeks.

Speaking of Sean, he was unnaturally quiet. Mark looked to his friend, noticing the slight pink in his face, but chalked it up to the running.

"Come on I think there was a branching path up this way," keeping his voice low, Mark circled the other, then pulled him in the direction.

Instead of running they kept a brisk pace. They should have made good distance from Anti and Dark, or rather Andrew and Derrick. Plus Mark's injuries were starting to really take a toll on him; adrenaline and Sean were the only things keeping him from collapsing.

The fear of dying. He remembered once saying that he'd never want to be immortal, but that didn't mean that he didn't want a long life.

He intended for them both to get out of whatever this hell was. But if they weren't dealt that luck then he was damn sure going to sacrifice himself to try to help Sean escape.

He also knew that his friend's heart was as big as his own and was probably more concerned over him than himself.

This meant that the outcome of all this had a high probability of them both dying.

Mark was thrown out of his thoughts as he heard footsteps coming toward them, fast. He felt Sean's grip tighten around his hand as the Irishman took the lead and pulled him, running down the corridor.

Sean pulled them down another hall before they stopped to catch their breath. They could hear the other two run pass and the sound of the heavy footsteps disappeared after a minute or so.

"This is another dead end," Sean spoke softly, his voice shaking, "I-it has to be, why the fuck else would they just ignore this hallway?"

Mark ran his free hand along the rough wall, looking at the ground, "This place is a labyrinth, Jack. They can't possibly have memorized all of it."

"What if they have? They picked this place to bring us!"

"Jack, keep your voice down. If they hear us then there's no way we'll get out of here."

"I'm sorry, but I get loud when I'm scared by a fucking cheesy ass jumpscare, I'm pretty sure I'm going to be even louder knowing that this is no game! Knowing that I am literally going to die!" Sean's voice rose.

"You're not going to die!" Mark nearly shouted back.

"How do you know that?!" A slight echo.

"Because I won't let you!" Mark's voice boomed through the hall, "I'll let them kill me before they can touch you!"

Sean's eyes widen, he could feel shock taking over his fear. Then sadness, his eyes start to well with tears, but before he can speak there is sound of clapping behind them.

"Good show," Andrew spoke, twisted grin on his face, "Now let's see if you can keep to that promise, shall we?"


	5. Chapter 4

Derrick sighed to himself, he had to delay things. Just a by few minutes.

His thoughts were interrupted when his alter ego stopped struggling. When had he pinned him to the wall?

Andrew must have said something. Given some kind of order. The Irishman was smaller and weaker than him yet he still did whatever he asked. Guess that what happens when you lo- demons aren't suppose to experience that emotion- really like someone.

He could feel Mark's gaze on him, he was confused. He didn't have to say it. They were, for the most part, the same person. Derrick could just tell.

The feeling of confusion turned to realization. A lot of what Derrick had done was making sense.

The brief conversation followed by a beating, shocking Andrew at the oddest time, pretending to not see them run off… Derrick didn't want to lose Andrew.

The look Derrick gave Mark clarified this further. It was the first real angry look that Derrick had given him, a look that said if you say a word I'll kill you. Mark wasn't entirely sure he'd kill him now though, given he was spending so much time keeping Andrew from killing him and Sean.

Jack.

Mark's eyes found his friend, backed into the corner by Andrew. The Irishman, defensively, had his hands covering his face. He wanted to keep his promise, even though it obviously pained Sean when he said it. He had too.

"Anti!" The demon froze, "Kill me instead, please!"

Andrew turns halfway to face him, anger clear in his visible eye, "Derrick."

Derrick sighs before pulling Mark back from the wall and slamming him back into. The impact caused his vision to blur. He wasn't going to give up though. He obviously hated being called "Anti" so he supposed he'd use that.

Before he could speak again, Andrew spoke, "This is one of the reasons why you two need to die. You've turned our world into a fucking joke. We have names. We are real. That 'Halloween Special' of yours was the last straw, Sean. I intend to not let you make another one. Or anything else similar to it."

Derrick felt himself frown at the reasoning; he knew why Andrew wanted Sean and Mark dead but it sounded pretty stupid actually hearing it allowed. They hadn't known he and Andrew were real but maybe a half an hour before. Questioning Andrew now would have been a bad idea though so Derrick kept his mouth shut.

"Th-that's why you're doing this?" Sean squeaked out.

"You also annoy the fucking hell out of me, you filthy piece of shite," Andrew sneered.

"That's no-" Andrew cut him off by gripping Sean's hoodie collar with his left hand and picked him up off the ground slightly.

"I'm done with talking. We're almost out of time," His nails on his right hand growing out, he raises his hand ready to strike, "I'll make this quick so the mess isn't awful."

Derrick was ready to let go of Mark and shock Andrew as he felt Mark attempt to break away from him with a "No!"

Derrick and Mark both froze, equally shocked and confused.

Sean had defensively shot his hand out and accidentally smacked Andrew in the face, breaking free of his grasp. Andrew held his "good" eye with his non-clawed hand.

No one moved or made a sound for what felt like an eternity.

When what had just happened finally registered to Derrick he slammed Mark against the wall again and let go of him. He closed the distance between him and Sean, he was ready and so close to snapping him like a twig.

"Don't you fucking dare! This is my kill! That filthy shite is mine! I'm done playing nice!"

Derrick backed off the terrified man, knowing instantly what Andrew was talking about. He only resorted to this when pissed couldn't describe how he felt.

Andrew removed his hand from his swelling eye and untied his eyepatch, letting it fall to the ground. The eye underneath was closed, a black liquid beginning to well out of the lid almost instantly.

Derrick backed away, not wanting to be in his way.

Sean felt every part of him freeze, at first he thought it was fear, then he realized he felt nothing.

Mark attempted to stand, ready to rush to his friend's side but realized that he couldn't move. He couldn't speak either.

"Any last words before I cleanse-" Andrew's words stopped flat. Even though he could barely see he knew Sean was fading. His head snapped over to Mark, he too was fading.

"No. No!"

Before he could move the two were gone. Back to their world.


	6. Chapter 5

Mark stepped out of shower, the bathroom steamed. As he toweled himself off he could hear the faint clicking of Chica's claws on the floor somewhere else in the house.

He smiled slightly, things were getting back to normal. Though Sean hadn't really spoken to him. Not to mention he had to explain his bruising to Tyler and Ethan. He said the same thing he was going to tell his subscribers when he ran out of pre-edited videos to post.

He'd tripped over Chica and fell down the stairs. It was an awful lie really but it's all he could come up with. It's not like they'd have believed the truth.

It had been a few days since the Dark and Anti encounter.

As he got dressed for the day he remembered back to coming home.

 _Mark shot up in his bed, head pounding. He was shaking and sweating. Chica sprang from her dog bed. Her beloved human's distress obvious. She walked over to the side of the bed, laying her head on it. Her nose hit his hand trying to comfort him._

" _What a dream," Mark muttered, rubbing Chica's cold nose with his thumb._

 _He patted the bed, Chica hesitated a moment before climbing up. Mark rarely let her on the furniture, it made it easier to keep everything clean._

 _This was different though, he could really use the comfort from his pup._

 _And comfort the pup was ready to give. She leaned forward licking his face. Mark expected as much, kisses weren't an easy habit to break. What he didn't expect was the pain that hit him._

 _He flinched away from the dog. Chica whimpering out slightly in confusion. He shushed her, giving her a quick scratch behind the ear before getting out of bed, stumbling a little in the dark as he headed to the bathroom._

 _Chica was not far behind him, stopping at door, and waiting for him to come out. She whined a little._

 _Mark shushed her before closing the door and turning on the light. He blinked a few times, getting use to it before he looked in the mirror. His face bruised, his left eye blackened. He swallowed the forming lump in his throat._

 _It hadn't been a dream._

 _He left the bathroom, getting back to his room as quickly and quietly as he could, not wanting to wake his roommates. Chica's claws clicking behind him._

 _He pulled his phone off the charger, nearly dropping it when the ringtone started going off. He flinched slightly from the sound. He was ready to decline when he noticed it said 'Jackaboy is calling'._

 _He instantly hit accept, putting the phone to his ear. He kept his voice low, "Hey."_

" _Did I wake you up? Sorry if I did."_

 _Mark felt himself smile despite the panic he was feeling, "No, I was already awake. Um, what's up?" He had a feeling he already knew._

" _I… um… okay this is going to sound weird."_

 _Yep, "It wasn't a dream, Jack."_

" _Wait, what, how did you-"_

" _It wasn't a dream. I have the bruises to prove it." Mark spoke quietly._

 _Sean was silent._

" _J- Sean?"_

" _Sorry," Sean began, "I just... Wow. I was really hoping it was just a dream."_

" _Trust me, so was I." Mark noticed Chica staring at him and patted the bed, the dog hopped up, more eager this time. He pet the dogs head, scratching at her ears a bit._

 _Sean was silent again._

" _You going to-" Mark started._

" _Do you think Andrew will try again?" Sean spoke, sounding terrified._

 _Mark wanted to reassure him, so he didn't have to be scared but he didn't want to lie, "I don't know. They had a limited time, they might not be able to take us back," he bit his lip hearing Sean let out a shaking breath._

 _Silence again._

 _Mark looked at the clock, it was 3:40am meaning it was 9:40am over there. He honestly didn't really care though. He'd stay on the line with Sean as long as he needed him to._

" _I, uh, I should go. I have to start on videos," Sean suddenly broke the silence._

" _Um, okay. Don't push yourself. If you have to just have Robin edit some kind of compilation together or something," Mark told him, "And don't play any horror."_

 _Sean was silent once more, before saying, "Okay."_

 _Mark smiled a little, knowing the other had been nodding instead of speaking._

" _I'll talk to you later, ta gra agam duit."_

" _What?" Mark rose an eyebrow, he flinched a little from the action._

" _It's Irish, it means," he hesitated a moment, "Get better soon. Since ya know, Derrick pummeled you and all."_

 _Mark smiled, "Thank you. Talk to you later, Sean. Remember to take it easy, okay?"_

" _Yeah, you too."_

 _Sean hung up the call._

That was a few days ago. Sean hadn't texted or called Mark. He'd be worried if the other hadn't been keeping to his upload schedule.

Just then, he heard his ringtone.


	7. Chapter 6

Sean waited patiently, listening to the ringing. He glanced at the clock, was it too early? No. It couldn't be, he remembered Mark saying in one of his videos that he got up at 6 each morning to start on videos. It was 7 over there.

Then again he'd been using to pre-recorded stuff as of late. Either that or he knew someone really gifted with make-up. Sean was just a little more inclined to believe the first option. So he might be sleeping in.

The phone went to voicemail, Sean hung up and decided to wait. Maybe he was in the shower or something.

I should start on the next video, Sean thought.

He reset his recording equipment and software, put his headphones on and hit record on his camera. After taking a deep breath to calm himself, "Alright, 1,2-" The sudden knock at his door startled him. "One second!" He paused the recording and removed his headphones. He got up from his desk, stretching a little before opening the door. His roommate, Signe, stood there, a take out menu in hand, "Wanna order in for lunch? Heard there was-" She stopped mid sentence, "What's wrong?" Her danish accent coming out a little stronger with concern.

They'd been friends a while, Sean offered to let her move in a while back when she wanted to move out of her parents house. For a while people thought they were dating. Boy did that get out of hand.

The last few days had been hard, Sean didn't want to lie about what happened but it's not like she, or anyone else aside from Mark, would believe him. She'd just say it was a bad dream.

"Sean?" The concern in her tone made him speak.

"O-oh it's nothing I just haven't been sleeping well is all."

She gave him a look that said she obviously didn't believe him and that when he was in a better place that she wanted answers.

"Okay, you said something about lunch?" Sean tried to change the subject.

Signe handed him the menu, he picked out what he wanted and gave her the money for his food.

She smiled, before taking out her phone and walking out of the room. Sean took a look at his computer, then decided to take out his phone and try calling Mark again.

He listened to the ringing, expecting to get voicemail again. He nearly dropped the phone when he heard, "Hello?" From the other end.

"Oh! Uhm, hey!" Sean smiled a little.

"Hey, you doing okay?" Mark asked.

Of course he'd get right to the issue, no small talk. "Yeah, you?"

"Swelling in my eye's gone down, other bruisings turning that gross yellow, so I'm seem to be healing fine."

"That's good," Sean found himself smiling a little.

There was a tap at his door, "One second, Mark." He put his hand over the phone. He turned to face Signe. "Yeah?"

Signe shook her head, muttering something about Sean just saying his feelings. Sean shot her a playful dirty look before sticking his tongue out. Signe giggled, "Bad news they don't have a delivery driver yet so I gotta go and pick everything up. I'll be back in a bit."

"Thanks," Sean lifted the phone to his ear, just as Signe turned to leave.

Signe stopped and yelled in, to Mark, "Tell my boo I said hi!"

Sean shot her another look before throwing a Sam plushie at her as she ran out, laughing. Mark could be heard laughing a bit from his end of the call.

"You shut up, you dick."

"What? Signe and Amy are cute together. I can't help but laugh," Mark said through chuckles.

"I guess," Sean rolled his eyes, but he wore a smile on his lips.

They began talking as if nothing happened. The topic changed from Signe and Amy to upcoming games they were excited for. Mark started laughing at something Chica was doing.

"What do you think about me not redying my hair when it fades again?" Mark asks, curiously.

"I guess that's up to you, really," Sean responded, though in all honesty he would be delighted to see Mark with his hair natural color, again.

"Yeah, but I want your opinion," Mark sounded like he was smiling a little, "An opinion can influence a lot, Jackaboy."

Sean felt himself blush a little. He was glad Mark couldn't see him.

He quickly changed the subject. They began talking about games again. Mark brought up how he wanted to record more Indie games. This made Sean bring up the topic they'd both wanted to avoid. Someone had to acknowledge it.

"So what are you going to tell your fans when you run out of prerecorded videos?"

Mark was silent.

"Sorry, if you don't want to talk about it-"

"No, I'm just hoping I don't have to bring it up. I'm hoping I have enough shit piled up that I can finish healing before I run out," He paused a moment, letting out a sigh, "I am itching to record something though. Kind of bored, ya know?"

Sean couldn't really relate. He'd recorded everyday since which may not have been the best idea, he'd noticed numerous people asking if he was okay in the comments. He'd have to remember to address it soon. He didn't want to lie but he'd just say he wasn't sleeping well. Hopefully they would see through him. Lets face it though, they probably would.

"Not really," Sean admitted after a while of silence.

"I guess that's fair enough, you've been recording the entire time. You should take a break, your community's getting worried." Mark spoke quietly.

"You still watch my videos?" Sean asked.

"The others have been doing most of the editing. I had to entertain myself in someway."

Sean felt himself begin to blush again, but before he could speak Mark said something that sent to chill through him.

"Shit. That can't be good."


	8. Chapter 7

It felt as if everything around him stopped as he stared at his mirror in disbelief, Mark didn't know what to do.

"Mark?" He barely heard Sean from the other end of the phone.

Blinking a few times, Mark made sure he wasn't just seeing things. He wasn't. There in the mirror, stood Derrick, arms crossed. He looked rather smug with himself for some reason.

"Hey, Mark. How's it goin?" His voice echoed through the mirror.

It apparently reached Sean, "Mark, th-thats not funny."

"That wasn't me," He could swear he felt the panic from the other start.

"Tell the leprechaun to calm down. Just because I decided to pay a visit doesn't mean Anti will visit him. That would be breaking the rules. Anti doesn't do that. He'll find a way around them but would never break them. He lost his chance to do anymore harm," Derrick spoke.

Mark had put Sean on speaker.

"Then why are you here?"

"I don't always follow rules," Derrick chuckled.

"Please don't hurt him again!" Sean's voice caught his attention.

"That would require crossing over. That's one rule I won't break."

"Then why are you here?" Mark found himself glaring at him.

Yes, Derrick was one of the main reasons Andrew couldn't kill them but that moreless meant he pummeled Mark for no reason other than wanting too. He wasn't exactly going to take kindly to him for that.

"I'm always here. Always on the other side of the mirror," Derrick smirked, "That's not really what you asked, huh? I'm here to give you some reassurance over Anti. He won't try again, at least for a while. He lost his chance, but he's fighting to get more. Just be sure he won't cross over. Jackaboy may notice him giving him dirty looks from his reflection, but that's all he'll do."

Mark could hear the sigh of relief that came from his friend. He a smile crossing his features.

"Thank you, D-"

"You have got to be fuck'n kidding me!" A growl ripped from Sean's end of the call.

Derrick grew still, "That's not funny, Jack."

"That w-wasn't-"

"When I get my han's on ye Fischbach ya'll wish you weren' born!" Andrew was full blown shouting.

"Ant- Andrew? Why-"

"After I'm done with him ye and Merk won't be havin' anymore chats!"

The line suddenly went dead. Mark stared at Derrick, his eyes wide.

Derrick was silent, looking anywhere but his counterpart. His eyes fell on Chica who had been watching everything confused. He wasn't even sure if the dog could see him to be honest. He didn't fully know how all this worked.

"What the fuck just happened?" Mark was straining to keep his voice down. Ethan and Tyler could hear; they could get worried and come check on him. They didn't need to be involved.

"Anti broke the rules. He fucking broke the rules." Derrick shook his head unable to comprehend even as he spoke.

"What did he do to Jack?" Mark stepped toward the mirror.

"He brought him here. To our world."

Mark clenched a fist, shaking a bit. What could he do? What the fuck could be do?

It hit him so quickly he didn't bother to reason.

"Bring me over."

Derrick's eyes met his, "What?"

"You heard me."

Derrick shook his head, "I can't do that."

"If he can you can."

His purple locks fell in his face as he shook his head once more.

"Derrick. _Please_. I promised to protect him."

The demon covered his face with his hands.

"Doesn't this also put Andrew in danger?"

Derrick froze, his hands falling from his face. His red eyes glinting. They almost seemed primal. He bared his sharp teeth a moment. Suddenly he slipped his hand through the mirror.

"Get over here you softly. After this is over I'm gunna kick your ass for this."

Okay so I'm going to be honest here guys. I've lost pretty much all interest in this ship. I kinda find shipping Mark and Sean weird now. They're happy with Amy and Signe. Hell I've even mostly given up on my crush on Mark. However. I won't leave a fanfiction unfinished. Just give me time with each chapter. Besides this has another 3 or so chapters to be completed. Maybe a small AntiDark oneshot after. But after that I don't think I'll be writing anymore Sepftiplier. I hope ya'll can understand.


	9. Chapter 8

"H-holy shit that's cold," Mark shook as he stepped through the mirror.

"Is it usuall-" Dark was interrupted by barking and growling.

"Ciara! Shut the fuck up!" Derrick reeled away from Mark. A dog stood behind him, her red eyes focused on the newcomer. Russet fur bunched up as she arched forward, sharp teeth bared as she snarled.

"Ciara!"

The dog looked up at her owner, her eyes narrow as she stared up at him. Her eyes trailed to Mark as he stood against the mirror, stiffer than a board.

The dog didn't move from her spot.

"Fucking hellhound go!" Derrick snarled.

Ciara flinched back, her eyes falling back to Derrick before she straightened and walked out of the room, nails clicking on the floor.

"Sh-she seemed serious," Mark let out a shaky breathe.

"She was," Derrick said.

"Th-thanks."

"Can't have you dying to a dog now can we?" Derrick smirked.

"That's not funny," Mark frowned.

"Who said I was joking?" As Derrick finished Ciara came back into the room, a bone in her mouth.

"That… that doesn't look like any bone I've given Chica," Mark felt bile rise in his throat.

"I think that's the mailman… Jesus dog that's the third one this week…" Derrick sighed.

The dog laid in the doorway and began gnawing at the bone.

"We should get to Anti's," Derrick said.

"He doesn't live in Ireland?" Mark asked confused.

"The basics of this world: learn to teleport," Derrick grabbed Mark's arm before vanishing into a puff of smoke.

Ciara stopped gnawing and sneezed.

Sean whimpered, watching Andrew pace back and forth. He was huddled in the corner of the room. Yes he'd already tried to escape… that ended with him being given a claw mark on his face.

The demonic irishman was trying to figure out the best way to rid himself of Sean and then Derrick and Mark. He caught Sean watching a growled, "Take a picture of ye final moments. Make em last longer or whatever for all I care."

Sean blinked, confused.

"QUIT STARIN AT ME, YE FUCKER!"

Sean looked at the floor, shaking. He was trying not to cry.

Something gooey nudged his forehead, Sean blinked and looked at it. It was a floating red and black eye? Wait was this The Antisepticeye?

The eye blinked and nodded, as if reading his mind. Sean reached out, ready to touch the eye.

"Alex, get the fuck away from him."

Alex turned to look at him then floated off. Sean dropped his hand and looked back at the floor quietly.

"Why does travel here have go be so cold?" Mark asked as they appeared in a familiar dark area.

Derrick rolled his eyes as he lead Mark through the dark corridors.

"Why are we back here? I thought we were going to find Anti and Sean?" Mark asked.

"This is Andrew's basement. Now be quiet," Derrick growled.

"He and Signe's dark version must have a lot of stuff," He tried to joke and was smacked right in side of the head by Derrick for it.

"What did I just say?!" Derrick snarled.

Mark kept his mouth shut after that.

When they reached the first floor of the house, which just from the inside seemed like a mansion, they were confronted by Alex. The floating antisepticeye watched them but didn't do much.

"Hey, Alex… can you take us to Andrew and his guest?" Derrick asked.

The antisepticeye seemed to nod and started to float away. Derrick and Mark followed him. Mark had realized not to question anything here.

They slowly made their way up the stairs and followed the floating eye down the hallway as they tried to be as quiet as possible.

As they neared a closed door they could could hear a voice from inside. By this point the voice made Mark's blood boil and freeze at the same time somehow. He was terrified of Andrew but at the same time he wanted to kick his sharpened teeth in.

From the sound of it Andrew hadn't severely hurt Sean as of yet. He just seemed to be talking to himself. Derrick grimaced and mumbled, "He's deciding on what to do… looks like his logic side has given away to his emotional side."

Mark really wanted to question him but with how close he was to Andrew's door and the fear of being hit he stayed quiet.

"Here's the plan… its simple… but you have to be fast," Mark listened intently as Derrick whispered, "Once I kick this door open you go for Jack. I'll deal with Anti. Once you're to Jack get him through Anti's mirror and have him cover it over once he gets across. Then stay out of the way until I subdue Anti."

Mark nodded and braced himself. Alex was still watching them.

"I won't hurt him, Alex, Andrew just needs to stop before he endangers himself," Derrick reassured the antisepticeye in a low voice.

With that Derrick kicked the door open, catching Andrew and Sean off guard. Andrew quickly realized what was happening and grabbed the knife from his dresser. He went for Sean but Derrick was just barely faster and had him pinned to the wall. He took out the remote for the collar and turned in to the highest setting before hitting the button. Andrew let out a shriek of pain.

Mark had gotten to Sean and helped him up; noticing the claw mark on his face Mark felt his stomach knotting up. There was no time though. Mark lead Sean to the mirror and pushed him through, "Cover it up! Now!"

Sean stumbled a bit on the other side but listened and grabbed a blanket and threw it over his mirror. Once it was black on the other side Mark turned to see that Derrick had Andrew pinned and was shocking him.

The demonic irishman flailed and stabbed Derrick wherever he could. The collar seemed to be straining under its excessive use and it sparked a bit. Derrick seemed to notice before slamming Andrew against the wall, disorienting him. Derrick stepped away. Anti dropped the knife and went to remove his eye patch but just them the collar exploded, the smell of burning flesh filled the room. Andrew was on the ground, neck and right side of his face dark red, black in some places. Derrick pushed back his internal need to make sure he was okay. He grabbed Mark and teleported them from the room.


	10. Chapter 9

Derrick and Mark reappeared in Derrick's room.

"So much for not hurting Andrew…" Mark said.

Derrick shot him a glare, "Whatever… just get back across and call your boyfriend before he worries."

"He's not-"

"He might as well be after all of that. Now go," Derrick said.

Alex nudged his unconscious owner until he was firmly swatted- scratch that- smacked, away.

"Why do you want me to leave so badly?" Mark asked, "I mean sure I didn't expect us to be friends after this but I wasn-"

"Because Andrew is going to be here any minute."

A green eye and a pure black eye opened as sharp teeth gritted into a growl.

"W-what?" Mark stuttered, "But that shock collar knocked him out when it exploded!"

"Something like that only gives you a few minutes to get out of here now go!" Derrick growled.

Mark realized there was no use in arguing. He stepped through the mirror, shivering a bit. Once on the other side he turned back to look at Derrick, "Thanks, Derrick."

"You can just call me Dark. Now cover your mirror. Don't uncover it until tomorrow."

Mark nodded and grabbed a blanket. He threw it over his mirror.

Derrick turned to face Andrew as he teleported in. Andrew glared it him, black dripping from his black eye. His burns already healing. Ciara started barking but one glare from Andrew and a swipe of black liquid that burned through the floor sent her running.

Derrick stood his ground though.

"Where is he? He's first. I'm going to make you watch-" Andrew stopped as he seen the black on the other side of the mirror, he let out a growl, "Fine… I'll deal with him and Sean later…" his nails grew into claws and he rushed at Derrick. Andrew swiped a clawed hand at him and Derrick grabbed his arm before throwing him against the wall. Andrew was at his feet again and threw all his weight into tackling Derrick. His claws dug into his chest before he clawed at his face. Derrick felt his skin burning as he threw Andrew off. Andrew slammed against the mirror and shattered it, on both sides.

Mark jumped back as he heard his mirror suddenly shatter. Chica yelped away from him.

The same black liquid that dripped from Andrew's eye now covered his claws as he launched himself back at Derrick. Derrick did his best to dodge Andrew's frantic attacks.

A nail caught his cheek however and the burning started. It would heal but it didn't change that it burned like hell.

Derrick grabbed Andrew's arm when he swung again. He swiftly pinned him to the nearest surface, the bed. "Andrew thats enough. Stop it," He growled.

Andrew struggling below him, "Let go of me! I ain't finished with yas!"

Derrick watched as he struggled. Andrew may be smaller and weaker but he had a lot of fight in him. It didn't really surprise Derrick that he was still ready to fight.

It was one of the reasons why Derrick liked him so much. He had was a perfect example of a demon in nature. Then without much thought Derrick leaned down and kissed him. That got Andrew to stop struggling.

Andrew was completely frozen. He had no clue what to do but as the kissing continued his body started to move at its own accord.

Mark had called Sean on Skype. They had talked about what had happened and how about how they meant to each other…

"I think I love you," Sean was the first to actually say it.

Mark stared at him and smiled, "I think I love you, too."

"That doesn't mean we're dating though huh?"

"Long distance would be hard… plus our subscribers would freak out…"

"Lets just keep it between us then," Sean tried, "I want this to work…"

"Alright," Mark started, "On one condition."

"Name it."

"If it doesn't work out. We remain friends."

"Deal."

Derrick rolled off of Andrew, panting he looked at the shorter demon and smiled at his disheveled appearance, part from the fight and their recent activities.

"Don't… don't think what we jus' did means anythin'…" Andrew grumbled before turning over and pulling the comforter over him.

"Mhm… thats why I heard you say that phrase."

"You heard nothin'," Andrew growled.

"Mhmm… then why haven't you left yet?"

"I'll leave once I can move my legs…"

"Really?.."

"Well once I can move my legs after another roun'... er two…"

Derrick found himself chuckling at his words.

"This doesn' mean I like ya er anythin'… I jus' like what ya can do fer me."

"Fair enough… friends with benefits it is now."

"Drop the friends part, stupid."

"So just benefits then?"

"Mhm…" he turned back over, "Now lay on yer back, I'm in control now."


End file.
